A fatherson relationship
by MeMelody1997
Summary: Edward searches for a way to find his release... Will Carlisle give this to him? CarlislexEdward SLASH YAOI LEMON SMUT SEX. MalexMale. Rated M. I warned you!


**[a/n]**

**Hi!**

**My name is Sylvie, and I'm originally from Wattpad, which is a fun site to post you own books and fanfictions if you wish. However, I was slightly disappointed with the lack of attention paid to Yaoi, so I decided to write some lovely lemons and yaoi and post them here instead. My Wattpad username is MagiFlower. Check it out for a cute romantic Edward/Carlisle story.**

**I'm 13 years old and this is my first time writing real lemons… So don't be too harsh, please! Oh and my English might suck at times because I'm from The Netherlands.**

**Furthermore.. ENJOY!**

**Pairing: Carlisle & Edward**

**Words:**

**Rated: M for words and, well, sex. (funny how a 13-year old decides to write 18+ material…)**

**Male x Male, Don't like, don't read!**

**This is a one-shot, though I might continue it (you know what to do but still let me remind you: R&R please ****).**

**A father/son relationship**

Carlisle POV

I listened closely as I heard Edward's footsteps on the stairs. I could recognize them out of thousands. Was he heading to my office? Was he heading to his room? I shuffled in my chair nervously, trying to concentrate on my paper work instead.

"Come in, Edward." I answered once he knocked on the door of my study. I felt a tug at my heart when I saw a mop of Bronze hair and a pair of butterscotch eyes looking into the room before opening the door.

"Hey Carlisle." He said. His tone told me something was bothering him; the reason he'd come to my office. "Yes, I wanted to talk about it. Got the time?" He asked, answering my thoughts and nodding to the paper on my desk.

"Why, of course, I always got time for you, Edward."

"It has to do with Bella." He whispered softly, barely audible even for my ears. _The others are out hunting, Edward, you don't need to whisper. _"Still, you can hear me, right." _Well, that's true. What is it you wanted to talk about?_ "She keeps pressing me to do.. stuff with her. But while she's still human, I think it is too dangerous." _Well, that's only natural. Didn't you promise her a real honeymoon already?_

"Yes, I did. But she keeps making these… these moves. She keeps tempting me. I don't know how long I can resist her, Carlisle." He muttered the words, sitting down on my desk. _I know you're strong enough, Edward. Don't underestimate yourself. The way you touch and kiss her.. that's proof enough of your strength already. _"The problem is.. I can't get rid of.. you know.. **that.**" _Touching yourself isn't a sin, Edward. Unless you want __**me **__to do something about it. _I looked up at him, showing him I meant what I said.

"God, Carlisle! How can you even think of such idiotic measurements. Bella is going to be my first. Period." _Is that your only objection? _I teased him, standing up to let my finger trail over his cheek. Something –Was it lust, desire… love?- crossed his eyes before slapping away my arm. _It could help, you know. Make things easier around Bella. Ease the tension. Especially.. there. _I looked at his groin, which was covered in the denim material of his pants. His eyes softened, considering his options.

"Can I.. Can I try something?" He asked nervously, not looking me in the eye. _Of course, son._ He put both of his hands on my desk and faced me. Then pecked me on the lips, so fast and so short, he was already back in his original position before I could register what'd happened. _Well, that was a start, Edward. _I already missed the contact of his lips on mine.

"Carlisle, do you desire me?" Edward asked, concentrating on my thoughts. _So you heard. Yes in fact I do, ever since Esme died. _A pang of pain shot trough my heart. I remembered it clearly. The only victim on our side when Victoria had created a newborn army. Well unless you counted the severely wounded Jacob. She'd died protecting Bella. Edward cringed when the images ran trough my mind.

_Sorry._

"That's OK."

He then made his way onto my desk in a fluid motion, ending on front of me on his knees. "I want you, Carlisle. I need you." He muttered before kissing me on the lips, this time not pulling away. I grabbed his head, pulling him if possible closer to me. He pulled away, leaving me unsatisfied. _Where did that come from? Are you suddenly into me? _

"Oh, shut up, you. It is just to release the tension, as you said it." He said slightly annoyed. I looked down at the bulge in his pants and felt my own member growing ever so slightly. _Right Edward, if that's what you want to tell yourself. _I teased him as I attacked his lips. A soft moan left my mouth when he traced my lips with his tongue. I gladly granted him entrance and our tongues battled fiercely. I tugged at his shirt with one hand while I held him close with the other, but just shredded it when I lost my patience.

"Eager, are we." Edward teased this time. I smiled against his chest as I started kissing it, one of my hands already tugging at his pants while the other teased his nipples. "Jesus Carlisle." Edward moaned. _Watch your mouth, Edward._ When he opened his mouth to respond only a soft moan would come out. His erection sprang free when I let his pants and boxers fall to his knees. _So hard for me, Edward._

"Hng" He replied with clenched teeth. I smiled as I slowly took his length in my mouth, purring slightly to send vibrations trough his shaft. "Ca… Carlisle!" he whimpered my name, turning me on even more, a tent forming in my pants I'd worn to work today. I started licking and bobbing my head, using one hand to pump his shaft and the other to massage his balls. Edward's breath came out ragged and with a few, final strokes he came in my mouth, screaming my name. I gladly swallowed all of it and licked him clean.

"T-Thank you, Carlisle." Edward breathed, slowly recovering from his high. _Well, that was.. interesting. _"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, I can read your mind, Carlisle" Edward snapped. I chuckled. _Now, now, Edward. Wouldn't you like to return the favour instead of snapping at me? _I looked down at my pulsing cock. I stood up and loosened my tie, threw of my shirt, jeans and shoes, and lifted Edward of off my desk. He didn't resist when I sat him down on the edge of my desk and lifted his legs over my shoulders. His eyes were wild and I knew he knew what I was about to do. I placed my three middle fingers to his mouth and he sucked gently on them, covering them in salvia. I slowly placed one finger at his entrance and received a moan from Edward when I pushed it inside his wet hole. I chuckled when he started bucking his hips onto my finger and added a second, moving in and out of him in a steady, human pace.

"Carlisle.." Edward moaned again, and I could've come right on the spot from him moaning my name. When I decided he was more than ready, I placed my pulsing member at his wet entrance. I slowly slid into him, and we moaned in unison.

"Damn, so tight, so tight." I moaned.

"C-Carlisle, can I ride you, p-please?" He asked when I was fully inside him. I saw the discomfort on his face and decided him setting the pace was a good idea, so I nodded. I lifted him from my desk, his legs still over my shoulders and turned around laying on my back. Edward straddled me and his legs were on either side of me. He lifted his fine ass and placed it on the tip of my hard member. Then slammed down on me.

"Damn.. Edward!" I cried out when I felt the pressure overwhelming me. Edward started in a slow, agonizing pace but went faster and faster, getting used to the feeling. When he went at vampire speed both of us were whimpering and moaning in pleasure. Sliding in and out of his entrance gave me so much sexual satisfaction.

"ED…WARD!" I shouted when I spilled my seed into his ass. He kept riding for a few seconds to ride out my orgasm. I was about to help him get rid of his already pulsing member, until the door opened.

"Edward… CARLISLE?" Bella almost fainted in shock.


End file.
